


Sleepover

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/14 SleepoverChikage comforting the director in her sleep after rescuing her from the Organization.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Sleepover

Izumi made a distressed sound in her sleep, her brow wrinkling in what looked like dismay or fear. 

Chikage frowned from where he sat against the headboard with his laptop on his lap and reached across the hotel bed to brush his hand down her cheek. The sound ceased and she stilled, her expression clearing. That allowed the rage seething inside him to cool down a little. A very little. 

It was too much of a stretch to say Izumi was sleeping when she’d been so heavily drugged she’d been out of it for more than twenty-four hours, but pretending she was only sleeping helped keep the fury at bay. 

Someone in the Organization had targeted her. Chikage was sure it was the traitor. Who else would be keeping an eye on Chikage’s actions? He’d been closer to August than anyone except for December, but the Organization still thought that December was dead; Chikage had made sure of that. 

So it appeared that whoever was responsible for August’s death was getting nervous about the investigating Chikage was doing, and they’d tried to stop his investigating by kidnapping the director. How long had the traitor or his spies been watching him to realize how important the director was to him? He didn’t know, but the spies who’d kidnapped her had had no time to regret their actions before Chikage killed them. He’d found a hotel room far enough away from the kidnapping site and gotten them a room he felt would be easily defensible should the need arise, though he wasn’t expecting any trouble. Dead men didn’t tend to seek revenge. 

He’d promised Izumi that he would keep her safe after he’d decided to stay with the Mankai Theater. He’d told her that it was his duty to protect her now that they were family. And he’d almost failed. It was unacceptable that she’d been taken, that she could have been hurt. 

He couldn’t decide what the more responsible thing to do now was, whether he should leave the Mankai Theater until he could flush out the traitor, or if he should stay at the theater to protect them. He knew which one he wanted to choose, which one he desperately wanted. 

The Mankai Theater had become his home, more than any other place had ever been his home. She had become his home. He loved Spring Troupe. He loved acting on stage with them and delighting audiences with Tsuzuru’s stories, but when Izumi had been taken, he knew that he could live without all of that. What he could not live without was her, not now that he’d had her in his life. 

He stared at his hand on her face and wondered what she would do if he touched her like this when she was awake. Probably think that he was teasing her, as she always did when he flirted. Not that he blamed her. Even he didn’t know how serious he was being when he teased her. All he knew was that he enjoyed being near her and liked seeing her reactions. 

Removing his hand from her face, he went back to working on his computer. He’d already alerted Sakyo that he and Izumi wouldn’t be home that night due to unforeseen circumstances. The sedative used on Izumi should wear off sometime early tomorrow morning, so he would take her home then. He knew that she wouldn’t want any of the actors to worry in the meantime. He also knew that she would tell him to stay if he told her his dilemma over not knowing what to do, but just because that was the choice she would make didn’t mean it was the right choice. 

He’d only worked for twenty more minutes when Izumi began making distressed noises again, her body moving restlessly. He froze. It really wasn’t good for his temperament when she did that. Every time he wanted to find those spies and kill them all over again. 

Slowly, he eased toward her. He didn’t know why he moved slowly, whether it was him still trying to pretend that she was just asleep and he didn’t want to disturb her, or if he didn’t feel right being so close to the director when she was asleep and didn’t know he was there. Either way, he moved carefully until he was next to her. 

She frowned, seeming not to find the same comfort that she’d had when he’d stroked her face. 

He debated only a moment before shutting his laptop and stowing it on the nightstand next to the bed. Comforting Izumi was more important than pretending to work and, truth be told, he wanted to be closer to her anyway, to reassure himself that she really was safe and that no one would hurt her now that he was around. 

Scooting down the bed, Chikage wrapped his arms around the small form of the director and pulled her close. The noise stopped immediately and she let out a little sigh as her body stilled against his. He relaxed as well, the small signs of Izumi appearing to feel safe comforting him. 

He wondered if Izumi would have relaxed the same way for any of her actors, or if he was special. A small spark inside of him whispered that it hoped he was special. He knew that she trusted all her actors, but was it wrong for him to want Izumi to see him just a little differently from the others? To want to believe that she would find greater comfort and security in him then in anyone else? 

Settling into the bed, he acknowledged that he’d probably never felt as comfortable before in his life as he did in that moment holding Izumi close to him, which just meant that he needed to figure out how to make this a regular occurrence. After he dealt with the traitor.


End file.
